1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressable air cushion of a bra cup, more particularly one, which can be inflated and bled; the cup can be in such a shape as to cover a whole breast, a half or three-fourths of a breast; the air cushion has an elastic plate with a displaceable portion; the displaceable portion can be disposed in a first direction to have a concave contour and allow the cushion to be inflated, and which can be disposed in an opposite direction to have a convex contour and allow the cushion to be bled.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Certain functional brassiere cups can lift, enlarge and massage the wearers' breasts and make them look perky. Such cups usually contain pads, air cushions or water bags.
The inventor of the present invention developed a brassiere cup, and filed a patent application based on this invention in Taiwan; the cup consists of inner and outer cotton layers, inner and outer foam layers, and an air cushion; the inner and the outer foam layers are positioned between the inner and the outer cotton layers, and the air cushion is completely covered with the inner and the outer foam layers. The air cushion consists of an inner plastic film, a plastic sheet, and an outer plastic film, which are joined together by means of heat-sealing. An air receiving space is formed between the inner plastic film and the plastic sheet, and there is an air passage communicating with that air receiving space. The air cushion includes a compressible component, which is held in the air receiving space. The inner plastic film has an air inlet, which faces the compressible component, and which is exposed through a through hole formed between the inner foam layer and the inner cotton layer. A waterproof film extends from the inner cotton layer to cover the through hole. The cup is found to have a drawback: after the cup is put on the wearer's breast, it will form raised lines on its surface to become unpleasant-looking if the air cushion is over-inflated. Consequently, the bra will spoil the contour of the wearer's breast.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an improvement on a brassiere cup to overcome the above problem.